Wind Song
by FlamingWolf
Summary: Haruka's life before she became a senshi. Mulit-chaptered
1. Destruction of the Millenium

90000 BC Miranda Castle, Uranus  
  
The gas giant wasn't all wind. The people lived happily in metropolises among the swirling pools of gas, while far below the core and a methane sea churned. It wasn't one of the ideal vacation spots of the system, Earth, her Moon, and Varl held the monopolies in the tourism industry- but the proud, independent people of Uranus preferred it that way...as did their strong queen.  
Queen Haruka stood staring out over the methane sea with her closest friend and ex-lover, Neptune's Queen Michiru. Nearby, the crown princesses of the two planets played together.  
"You look worried, Mich." Haruka said quietly. The other monarch sighed.  
"The waves have been speaking to me more and more often. The soft murmurs are building into a scream so loud that I wonder that the Norms cannot hear it! None of the news is good; pleas for help, tales of darkness, word of uprising...what happened to the Silver Millenium, era of peace?"  
"I know. The spot-and-flare activity of the sun worries me. Sola- Sailor Sun, of course- is looking more and more sickly each time I see her. The wind no longer whispers; it is a silent, deadly storm even I cannot control."  
The two little girls paused in their playing, looking at one another. Meihi had begun to hear the wind only a year before, when she had transformed for the first time. Her 'heart sister' had been right with her in the waves. They had never felt anything wrong, but they didn't know the ocean or the gales the way their mothers did. Everyone tried to shield them from everything!  
As the girls were feeling the unfairness of the world, a herald ran onto the obeservation platform.  
"My Queen! A mob has appeared at the Gates! They are calling for the fall of the Silver Millenium and the rise of someone by the name of Baryl!"  
"Endymion's sister! They have the princess of Earth? She was so proud of her senshi abilities!" Haruka cried in disbelief, while Michiru only breathed the name of Sailor Earth. Both remembered the tales the inner senshi had told of battling this entity before the rose of this regime; even before Haruka and Michiru had ever entered "Old Tokyo". Together, the two queens ran into the castle, Haruka leading Michiru back to the portalling room.  
"I only regret that I cannot go into battle at your side once more!" Michiru whispered.  
"I never wanted to die of old age, but I didn't necessarily wish for strife again!" Haruka said, angry at herself for the rush of the old battle- lust she had felt at the news, hating herself in that instant for what still lurked within her. Gently though, she told Michiru, "You must see to your people, my ke'chara."  
Tenderly, the women embraced, and their lips came together for the first time in over seven hundred years. Slowly, Michiru pulled away and slipped through the portal, into the Castle of the Sea. Slowly, Haruka walked to a room hidden in the exact center of the palace, situated directly over the planet's core. A pedestal was the focal point of the chamber, the heartstone of Uranus. Upon it sat a navy blue pen and an ornate short sword.  
Haruka lifted the weapon. While it still felt right in her hand, she swore violently as she realized how much of her strength had been sapped away by seven-hundred years of peace, despite her best efforts to retain a fighting trim. She was well-muscled still, but never before had the Space Sword felt heavy. In her youth, it had literally been a part of her.  
She strapped the blade to its old place at her side, and lifted the ordinary-looking pen. She cradled it carefully for a moment, and spoke to it in a voice thick with emotion,  
"I know the senshi were to give up their powers when the Moon Kingdom was reborn, but I beg of you: to protect my people, make me Sailor Uranus once more!" Slowly, longing for the old energy, she lifted the pen and cried into the silent sanctuary,  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
***  
  
She reveled in the old magic that filled her to the center of her soul. A brilliant flash surrounded her, and her body filled out to its former muscular magnificence. Her clothing changed, and the mane of heair which had thickened over the centuries once more shortened into the ancient battle cut of the Guardian of the Winds. A battle cry tore loose from her throat as she lifted the Space Sword to shine in the room's soft light. Within moments, she had left the room and sprinted to the palace Gates. All that saw cried out,  
"Our Queen! The Goddess of the Sky returns!"  
She flung open the great Doors and stopped, staring in shock at the mob that was before her. She faced those who had held the Gates and cried out,  
"Pull back! Close and secure the Gates!"  
"My Queen!" A knight of Uranus protested, the one who had taught her to become the warrior of the sky.  
"Do you not trust me? Go!" She thundered.  
There was instant obediance. She walked forward into the crowd, and was shocked when a corrider was opened before her, then laughed sardonically as she saw her opponent.  
"And so we meet again, Chaos!" She spat across the field. She gave a mocking salute and rushed her opponent, dimly noting Sailors Pluto and Universe fighting their way towards her. Pluto was to send the senshi and their daughters forward into time, and Universe was to lock her opposite into another dimension for ninety-thousand more years.  
Haruka Ten'ou wasn't to know this. She was to be dead. 


	2. My Youth in Africa

Somewhere in South Africa, 1987-1994  
  
I don't even like to think about my early life. I am percieved as cold, distant, heartless...and utterly unfeeling, but I was forced to become this way by my "childhood". I dress and act as a man, not because of my lsbian-hood, but because of the myriad ways a man can hurt a woman. I have experienced most of them. To this day, I cannot stand to be touched by a male for anything more than a polite handshake; even there, I bow more often than not. The wounds are still too fresh. Michiru believes that in typing this story, I will heal more readily. I doubt it.  
My father was Japanese and my mother was an American business woman. I was born Haruka Amara Ten'ou (I go by my middle name when I visit the states) in 1987 in an airplane somewhere over the coast of France. I suppose that it is approproate that my story start in the air. My mother was transferred overseas to South Africa. We fell on hard times when I was five, and a month after I was eight, my mother sold me into a slave mine in order to feed herself, because she was so desperate after she lost her job. Such places do still exist, and the authorities are well-bribed to look the other direction.  
I was led before an imposing middle-aged man, along with another fresh acquisition, a young girl of about my own age. I was shocked at the abnormality of her vibrant blue hair.  
"Rather young, aren't they?" The slaver commented.  
"The blonde is strong, and the...mutant...is steady and hard-working." Another man said, one covered in dirt, sweat, and blood that was obviously not his own. I was chilled to the bone at the sight of the coiled whip at his side.  
"Take them, then, numbers 612 and 614 for block seven." The mine- owner said carelessly. We were led outside and into the shaft. I didn't feel the wind again for four years. The other girl tried to turn back again,but was roughly shoved in at my side.  
"What's going to happen to us?" I whispered to her.  
"Silence!" The overseer shouted, and lashed me across the back with the chilling whip. That moment- that first strike- is symbolic to me as the moment in which I lost my childhood and became the woman people refer to today as the "cold-hearted bitch". I hated that man, as he dragged me down into the darkness, away from the comfort of the hot breeze of South Africa, and received another lash as he noted me glaring at him as he showed me the jewel that was to become a symbol of evil for me.  
"This is an opal. Feel for them with your hands, and if you can't find any, make one swing with your pick to knock some off the walls to feel for. No less than thirty a day, or you don't eat."  
The darkness became all-consuming. We were worked all day, then led to a small bunk room where we were assigned where on the floor to sleep. I found that the girl who had entered with me worked and slept by my side. I would have spared Michiru that if I could have, looking back on it now, but at the time...misery loves company, and I came to love her.  
  
***  
  
Our rations consisted of watery porridge and greasy meat. On that first evening, I stirred it and winced, sitting it aside. I was too independent, to proud, to allow myself to try to choke down that paste.  
"You'd better eat that," A boy nearby whispered to me, and ducked his head as the overseer came to his side, smirking and announcing,  
"Team work is of the utmost importance. You live together...and eat together. Since Yamcha here has decided that he doesn't wish to eat, as evidenced by his breaking of the rule of silence, none of you will eat this night."  
He walked down the row, kicking over the bowls, and left, turning off the lights. Since we had nothing else to do, we lay down to try to find a comfortable place to sleep.  
How can you feel alone when surrounded by people? I thought, and was shocked to hear the reply in my mind,  
Can you hear this? I thought I heard your voice in my mind.  
Jubilently, I sent back, I hear you! I'm the blonde girl who came in today, Haruka Ten'ou.  
I'm Michiru Kaiou, the blue-haired female next to you.  
  
***  
  
Thus began our friendship. We soon found that we were the only ones who could speak with our minds. Our telepathy grew stronger as we grew closer. After a time, we knew everything about one another, and when we had nothing else to talk about, we shared our passion...for music. We discussed great composers, concerts we'd seen, and compared our talents for music, she on violin and I on the piano. We longed for escape from the darkness, and we learned to love one another.  
And still, we longed for the outside world; she to smell the sea, and I to taste the wind. 


End file.
